1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a content providing method, and more particularly to a method for providing contents to an external apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent advances in portable phone technology allow a portable phone to provide not only a mobile phone function, but also complicated multimedia functions, including a camera and an MP3 player. Naturally, users can also utilize a mobile phone service and a function for taking and storing pictures.
Due to the development of communication technologies, the portable phone is capable of sending its stored pictures to an external apparatus. In general, since the size of the portable phone is small, a size of a display screen is also small. To see the picture stored to the portable phone in a large screen, the user needs to duplicate the picture to a display apparatus (e.g., TV, computer, etc.) having a large-scale screen. Recently developed TVs are communicably connectable with the portable phone to provide the function for checking the pictures stored to the portable phone in real time.
However, the user may not want to reveal all of his/her pictures in the portable phone.